


Hitman with a heart

by Paradoxproductions



Series: Within us [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Black’s past as an assassin is explain in detail, How black became apart of the skeld mission, black could be a tsundere, black’s personality is elaborated a bit more in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: Black was always distant from his fellow crewmates, mainly this was out of fear as he was an assassin but his assistance against impostors has made the survivors grow to trust him yet black continues to remain an aloof ally, why is that?Another oneshot with black as the narrator as he talks about his past as a form of self reflection.
Relationships: Black/White implied
Series: Within us [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053104
Kudos: 1





	Hitman with a heart

It’s been a year since I was stationed here, on the skeld program as a form of rehabilitation for my various misdeeds of assassination. Got to admit, when I first joined I wasn’t really surprised that everyone treated me as a heartless killer and naturally avoided me from fear, but looking back on the last year and things sure have changed.

Before being apart of this programme, I was a former assassin who went by the name of midnight, I was described as a cunning individual who was a master of disguise and was never busted well until last year.

The fatal incident occurred during a government party where I was hired by an anonymous client to kill a government official and while I did successfully kill my target by stabbing his heart and shooting at his lungs to ensure he stayed dead, I was ultimately busted for my carelessness and I was planned to be executed for treason.

But I evaded punishment as the government wanted to try a rehabilitation system they have been developing for a while now, Back then I was surprised that I was even allowed to live, I killed an official yet they believe an assassin with a lot of kills could have a change of heart? Maybe they just wanted good publicity?

Naturally I was placed under the care and supervision of white who is known as the best of the best, well according to them and various sources which are probably faked. I was told the generic,” any misconduct and you die!” Message from my rehab officer.

Of course white wasn’t very friendly, downright cold considering his color it is a perfect match. My introduction also had a chilly reception to match, fitting as I was introduced to everyone in November. 

No one really talked to me, in fact they downright avoided me besides maybe the occasional chit chat which was always cut short by my desire to be blunt as small talk wasn’t and still now isn’t my thing.

Christmas the following month had me ostracised from the celebrations and no one got me anything besides the “Merry Christmas card,” from white who looked like he did this because he had to.

Even after a couple of months no one tried to get to know me and I am not really surprised after all I did murder a lot of people in gruesome ways like strangulation or drowning, so this meant that I had to find my own entertainment, I decided to try out some costume wearing just for fun since I didn’t have any tasks to do other than don’t misbehave, seriously how old do they think I am? May as well put a diaper on and go goo goo ga ga.

I often dressed in my old costumes I wore during assassinations like my ninja headband, pirate hat, or the sheriff hat just to name a couple however I was busted by white once and the nickname,” pirate” was a popular term for a while. Guess they began allowing me to join their fun now.

In April I was allowed the privilege of receiving actual gifts like... more cosplay... white is soo stupid for spreading that hobby of mine!

My birthday came the following month and I was finally allowed to explore the big wide world outside Mira HQ which is a shame as I enjoyed looking at the same floor tiles everyday, so what did I do with my new found freedom? Well I visited a cherry blossom tree. Why? Well they mean a lot to me and I just like how they look.  
White seems to like the tree too... might take him to one for his next birthday.

After a while the crew did begin to treat me like an actual person but I still receive degrading comments from harsher people like lime or yellow but the insults mean little when I murdered people to survive but the polus mission happened in September.

From what I heard an alien species was discovered, but back then it was believed to be some silly hoax which definitely did not spill disaster whatsoever.

Around late October we all delivered supplies to cloud city and to pick up our newest member: pink.

During the Impostor situation she quickly proved herself as a headstrong individual like white. 

White at the time seemed to grow paranoid and I opposed his paranoia as it honestly isn’t really logical and considering his recent behaviours, I am coming to the conclusion that something is up.

Even now white is being fairly unresponsive, even after killing an impostor he is acting like he committed various war crimes; honesty I hate seeing him like this. It isn’t right for someone like him to suffer a guilt complex.

After we get answers from blue and deal with and restore connections to everywhere else, I am getting answers from white.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on giving red a oneshot explaining his weird interests eventually so let me know if I that is something you can want to see.
> 
> Also I would like some feedback so that I can make the next entry of within us the best it can be so could you please live some feedback if you can.


End file.
